I Need You
by ButtsAndThings
Summary: Set after E01/S2. Clarke, Jasper and Monty try to find their way out of Mount Weather. Bellamy, Finn and Raven try to find a way out of Camp Jaha. Both groups trying to escape with the intent of finding the other. Will they succeed? Bellarke. Rated M.. Just in case..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello The 100 fandom! **

**I just want to warn you guys that I have NEVER written my own kind of story before. Not since high school.. And even then I was awful at writing. So ANY kind of criticism will be appreciated! Seriously.. ANY KIND. I wasn't going to make my own story, but since there weren't too many Bellarke FanFics that were going the way I wanted them to, I decided to try my hand at writing. That why I can decide what happens with the storyline! :) **

**I started writing this after episode 1 of season 2 (Which was really good btw..). It probably wasn't the best idea, since it means I don't have a lot of info on Dante and what Kane's plans are for the people of the ark. But I was just so eager to write something! I could barely wait for episode 2 (WHICH IS ON IN LIKE 8 HOURS.)**

**There's just one quick thing i'd like to say before you start reading. PLEASE WATCH THE SHOW ON A NETWORK OR IF YOU'RE CANADIAN, WATCH IT ON NETFLIX. The show is not getting the ratings it needs to stay on the air. If you are looking for The 100 fanfiction then you are obviously a fan of the show. So please don't stream it online! We can't let this show get cancelled!**

**Okay. I'm done. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>There has got to be some way out of here. <em>Clarke thought as she stared at the map of Mount Weathers compound. If she could just find one weak point in their system, it could be her ticket to freedom.

She had spent the last few days scoping out the area for any sign of an escape route and so far, she was coming up short. It didn't help that Jasper and Monty were constantly trying to convince her that she should trust Dante and his people. That she was finally safe from all the dangers they've been faced with since arriving on the ground.

A part of her wishes she could be like Jasper and Monty, and just believe they were in good hands. That they didn't have to worry about their survival anymore. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. There was just something about Dante and this whole place that put Clarke in a constant state of uneasiness. Although she wanted Jasper and Monty to help her find a way out, she knew that if she continued her attempt to convince them Mount Weather was unsafe, they would just become angry with her. So she let them enjoy their time here while she gathered information on her own.

After her talk with Dante, Clarke decided to keep up an act of trust. She didn't want him to have any reasons to believe she was plotting a second attempt at an escape. To preserve the act of trust towards Dante and his people, Clarke has been eating their food, following their schedules and making sure to blend in as much as she can with the rest of her people as not to draw so much attention to herself. But when she has free time, she'll spend it wandering the compound, making mental notes of doors that arent listed on her map and areas in which guards are seen to be more present.

Clarke was in her bunk, hunched over the sketchbook containing all of her maps and schematics of the Mount Weather compond. While deep in concentration, working away at finding her escape route, Jasper came towards her bunk.

"You've been drawing in that thing for days now Clarke. I think it's time you give Monty and I a chance to see what kind of skills you've been hiding from us!" Jasper reaches for Clarkes sketchbook but before he could even touch it, she yanks it out of reach.

Realizing how overly defensive she looked, she pretended to play it off as embarrassment. "I just.. I don't like showing people any of my art."

"Got some provactive drawings of me Clarke?" Jasper teased, followed by a wink.

Monty scoffed at his friend, "You wish, bro."

"Seriously Clarke, you can't just show us one little drawing? Please?"

Clarke then remembered the quick sketch she had done of the Dropship at their old camp. She had drawn it one night while thinking of everything that had happened prior to Mount Weather. Going through the pages of her sketchbook, she finally landed on the sketch she was looking for. She held the sketchbook up towards Jasper and Monty. "Happy now?"

The two boys scanned her drawing, then turned to look at each other before looking up at Clarke. Then before she could react, Monty reached out, got a hold of her sketchbook and yanked it out her her grasp.

"No! Give that back Monty!" She protested. Jasper held her back for a moment while Monty flipped through the pages. When Monty's smile started to fade, she realised there was no point in trying to steal it back. He's already seen enough to know what she's really been doing in her sketchbook.

"You've been planning another escape this whole time?" Monty asked when he finally looked up at Clarke.

Jasper was next to snatch the sketchbook. "Wait, what!"

"Look guys, I know you really like this place and that you think it's safe, but-" She tried to explain but was quickly interrupted by Jasper.

"Why can't you just be grateful to Dante and the rest of his people for saving us?" He threw her sketchbook back down on her bed and looked up at her. "They've given us shelter, food and clothing. We've been fighting for a while now and this is the first place we've truely felt safe. Why can't you accept that this is where we should be right now?"

"Because our friends are still out there Jasper!" She shot back, "Finn, Raven and Bellamy are still out there somewhere and we need to find them!"

"You need to come to terms with the idea that they may not still be alive." Clarke flinched at his words. "And if they are, Dante has his men out there looking for them."

"WE should be looking for them! They are OUR people, not Dante's."

Monty looked down at his hands, "We can't always be the ones who save people Clarke. Sometimes we have to let others do it."

"Please just trust Dante. Stop trying to find a way to escape." Jasper pleaded with her.

"I can't. I won't."

Jasper looked sadly at Clarke before turning around and heading towards his own bunk.

Monty up to her bunk before saying, "if they are out there, the Moutain Men will find them." He then made is way to his bunk he shared with Jasper.

Clarke sat there feeling dejected because she knew her friends won't agree with her. _Have they just given up? Do they really believe our friends are dead out there? _She didn't want to accept the fact that they might be right. Raven, Finn and Bellamy could be dead.

She won't know that for sure until she finds out for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I should've combined this chapter in with the first.. So I guess I'll just post it now instead of waiting :)**

* * *

><p>Finn walks through the corridors of The Ark, alongside Abby Griffin, making their way to the makeshift medical room with Raven being carried behind them on a stretcher. Although she was still passed out, she would groan or cry out from the pain. The next time she whimpered in misery, Finn reached for her hand and covered it with his own. He doesn't expect his action to comfort her in any way but knows that it will at least help with his own nerves. Seeing her in such a tremendous amount of pain made Finn worry.<p>

If they wanted Raven to be able to walk again, Abby would need to perform immediate surgery. Abby had told Finn that they didn't have the proper medical resources for a surgery of this type. No anesthesia. No proper equipment. She would feel everything. That terrified Finn, knowing that she was going to endure so much torment.

They arrived at the medical room Jackson had created for the time being. After bringing it next to a table, Abby signaled for Finn to stand at the foot of Raven's stretcher. "On three, we're going to lift her up and place her onto the table. Ready?" Finn Nodded. "One. Two. Three." They simultaneously lifted Raven and gently placed her back down. Raven let out a small yelp. Finn crouched down next Raven, holding on to her hand again. Abby turned to face Finn, "Okay i'm going to need you to leave the room now and let us do our job."

Not looking at Abby, he calmly replied, "I'm not leaving her."

"You're going to have to, alright? This room is not big enough for all of us, and we don't need anyone in here making our jobs more difficult."

He finally stood up and turned to face her before sternly telling her, "I'm staying here. With Raven. She needs me!"

Abby raises her hand towards the guards who helped carry Raven into the medical room, and ushered them towards Finn.

"Don't touch me!" they struggled to grab Finn as he attempts to fight them off before they finally seize both arms. Still trying to break free of their strong grasp, he yells, "Let me go! I need to be here!"

"Please get him out of here. And tell Jackson to get here as fast as he can with the other doctors. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

The guards pull a reluctant Finn out of the room. As they pass, he notices two guards standing outside the doorway. They finally make it back outside and the guards leave him. He contemplates making a run for it back towards Raven. But defeated, he accepts the fact that he won't be allowed inside with her.

He remembers Bellamy and his arrest. He scans the area, looking for the man, _What's his name again? Kane?, _who arrested Bellamy. His eyes finally land on the man, holding a gun and talking to (or what looked more like ordering) one of his guards.

Finn makes his way over to the man, taking in big strides. "Hey!". The man, Kane, turns his head to see him. "Where have you taken Bellamy?".

Kane scoffed at him, "Who? Your savage friend? We locked him up already."

"Acquaintance." Finn corrected, "You need to let him go. Murphy is the one you should be locking up! You have no idea what he's done to our camp and our people. He's the reason Raven is hurt! He shot her!"

"Don't worry, we're keeping an eye on this Murphy character." Seeing that Finn was still unsatisfied, Kane continued, "Look kid, we have rules, alright? Your acquaintance attacked someone. Brutally punched him while he was already injured. I can't just let actions like that go unpunished."

Finn sighs. He wishes this man would understand what kind of a person Murphy really was. If he did, he might understand why Bellamy reacted the way he had. "If you won't let him go then at least bring me to him. We need to discuss something."

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to kill Murphy. I can't believe I got arrested for beating up the guy who tried to hang me! Who the hell did this Kane guy think he is? Maybe Shumway should've ordered me to kill him instead of Jaha..<em>Bellamy was sat in an empty room. A guard stationed outside his doors at all times, which he thought was a bit excessive. He was angry and frustrated. All he wanted to do was look for Clarke and the rest of the remaining 100. He hates not knowing what has happened to them, or where they are, or even who took them. Him and Finn are almost positive that The Grounders had taken them. But after the events at the dropship, it didn't seem like many Grounders had survived. Surely not enough to take on everyone who had survived the blast from the inside of the dropship.

_What if there are more grounders? Grounders from another village. It could take us months to find them! They'd be dead by then.. I need to get out of here. I need to find Spacewalker and start looking for any signs of our people. __  
><em>

He realized how much he had grown to care for his people. He wanted to know if they were safe. And as much as he hated to admit, he wished Clarke was there to help them. That girl could be quite the pain in his rear end, but when it came down to it, she knows what is best for their people.

The sound of the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He sees a guard hold the door open, and Finn walks inside. He stops in the middle of the room and looks back at the guard, giving him a nod. The guard then closes the door behind them. Finn turns to look at Bellamy, giving him a slight smirk. "Enjoying yourself Bellamy?"

Bellamy scoffs at him, "Don't start with me Spacewalker."

Finn holds his hands up as if surrendering, then finds himself a spot to kneel down to Bellamy's level. "Raven is in surgery right now. I don't know how long we'll have to wait until she'll be ready to walk again." Bellamy sighs and puts his head in his hands at Finn's news. "I want to get out of here just as bad as you do Bellamy, but I can't just leave Raven here."

"We don't have time to wait around for our people to come back. They're in danger! We need to find them before they get themselves killed." Bellamy hated the idea that they could be helping their people right now, had they not been stuck here at Camp Jaha. He wanted to find them as soon as he could.

He's afraid they'll be too late.


End file.
